Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K9/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA DZIEWIĄTA. I. Gorączka. Nie było już Klaudyusza Frollo w katedrze, kiedy jego syn przybrany tak niespodziewanie rozcinał węzeł fatalny, którym niefortunny archidyakon siebie i cygankę oplatał. Skoro tylko wrócił do zakrystyi, zerwał wraz z siebie komżę, kapę i stułę, cisnął wszystko na ręce osłupiałego sługi kościelnego, wymknął się boczną furtką z klasztoru, kazał rybakowi Wygonu przewieźć się na brzeg lewy Sekwany, i sam nie wiedząc dokąd dąży, zapuścił się w pagórkowate uliczki Wszechnicy, gdzie na każdym kroku drogę mu zagradzały gromady mężczyzn i kobiet, śpieszące wesoło ku mostowi Ś-go Michała, w nadziei, ze się jeszcze przybędzie na czas, by ujrzeć wieszanie czarownicy. Szedł tak gdzie oczy go wiodły, zbłąkany, bardziej rozdrażniony, ślepo gniewny i stargany niż ptak nocny, puszczony w lot śród dnia białego, ścigany przez kupy dzieciaków. Nie mógł już sobie zdać sprawy, ani gdzie się znajduje, ani o czem myśli, ani czy roi na jawie lub we śnie. Szedł, zwracał się, biegł, rzucał się na wszystkie strony, bez oglądania się na ulice, które przed sobą spotykał, wciąż tylko popychany naprzód przez Plac Tracenia, straszny Plac grevski, który niewyraźnie czuł za sobą. Przedarł się w ten sposób przez kręte ulice góry S-ej Genowefy i wyszedł nareszcie z miasta przez bramę Ś-go Wiktora. Nie przestał jednakże uciekać, dopóki oglądając się widział za sobą opaskę wież Wszechnicy i rzadkie domy przedmieścia; ale gdy w końcu niewielkie zagłębienie gruntu całkowicie ukryło za nim wstrętny ten Paryż, gdy już mógł roić, że o sto mil go za sobą zostawił, że się znalazł sród pól na pustyni, zatrzymał się wtedy, i zdawało mu się, że odetchnął. Okropne myśli opanowały go teraz. Jasno przejrzał w swej duszy i zadrżał. Stanęła mu w pamięci nieszczęsna ta dziewczyna, która go zgubiła i którą on zgubił. Powiódł wzrokiem obłąkanym po zgmatwanej tej, a podwójnej drodze, kędy fatalność pędziła ich losy aż do punktu przecięcia się, gdzie takowe jeden o drugi zgruchotała. I począł rozmyślać o niedorzeczności ślubów wiekuistych, o próżności celibatu, o zarozumiałości nauki, teologii, cnoty, o bezpożyteczności istoty wszechbytu. Zapamiętale się nurzał w czarnych myślach, a im bardziej się w nie zagłębiał, tem żywiej czuł, jak w jego duszy śmiech szatański wybucha. A gdy grzebiąc się w ten sposób w swem sercu, postrzegł jak szerokie w niem miejsce zostawiła przyroda dla namiętności, jął jeszcze bardziej drwić i szydzić. Poruszył w swem wnętrzu wszystką nienawiść, wszystką złość, do jakiej był zdolny; i uznał z najzupełniejszą krwią zimną lekarza badającego chorobę, że złość owa nie była czem innem, jak tylko miłością skrzywioną; że miłość, źródło wszelakiej cnoty w mężczyźnie, wyradzała się w duszy niepowołanej, na rzeczy potworne, i że człowiek, z takiem jak on usposobieniem idący na księdza, stać się musi szatanem. Wówczas zaśmiał się przeraźliwie, pobladł nagle, spojrzawszy na najczarniejszą stronę fatalnej swej namiętności, na tę miłość pożerającą, zjadliwą, nienawistną, nieubłaganą, która się szubienicą skończyła dla niej, piekłem dla niego: ją skazała na śmierć z rąk kata, jego uczyniła potępieńcem. I znowu śmiech mu wrócił na samo wspomnienie, że Phoebus żyje, ie bądź co bądź nie zginął, że jest wesoły i zadowolony, nosi się śliczniej i szykowniej niż kiedybądź, i ma nową kochankę, którą wodzi na widowisko wieszania kochanki starej. Sarkazm w nim się podwoił, gdy rozważył, że ze wszystkich istot żyjących, których śmierci pragnął, którym śmierć przygotował lub przygotowywał, sama tylko cyganka, jedyna istota od nienawiści jego wolna, ciosu nie uniknęła. Od rotmistrza rozżalone jego marzenia przeniosły się z kolei na lud, i opanowała go zazdrość niesłychanego rodzaju. Dusiła go myśl, że pospólstwo nawet, całe paryzkie pospólstwo, miało przed oczyma kobietę, którą on kochał, a miało ją w jednej niemal koszuli, oniemal nie nagą. Załamywał ręce na przypuszczenie jedno, że dziewczyna ta, której sam tylko obraz oglądany przezeń samotnie, bodajby pod zasłoną zamroczych cieniów, byłby zdolnym zapewnić szczęście niewysłowionę, że niewiasta ta rzuconą została w dzień biały, w południe pełne, na pastwę rozbestwionych oczu tłuszczy ciekawej. Płakał ze wściekłości nad wszystkiemi temi misteryami uczuć człowiekowi najdroższych, zbezczeszczonemu zbrudzonemi, osławionemi i opiętnowanemi na zawsze. Zalewał się łzami goryczy i zemsty bezsilnej, wyobrażając sobie, ile to spojrzeń niecnych szperało bezwstydnie, otwarcie, pod gołem niebem, w zmarszczkach tej źle spiętej bielizny. Piękne to dziewczę, ta lilia panieństwa, drogocenna ta czasza słodyczy i wstydliwości, do którejby nie śmiał był ust zbliżyć bez drżenia, obróciła się tym sposobem w gatunek jakiegoś kubka publicznego, z którego najczarniejszy motłoch paryzki, złodzieje, żebracy, pachołki, pili wspólnie rozkosz bezczelną, zbrukaną i wyuzdaną. Gdy zaś usiłował utworzyć sobie pojęcie szczęścia, jakieby posiąść mógł był na ziemi w razie, gdyby ona nie była cyganką, a on nie był księdzem, gdyby Phoebus nie istniał, a ona jego samego, Klaudyusza, chciała pokochać: gdy sobie przedstawiał, że i dla niego również byt cichy i miłością promienny, mógłby się był uśmiechnąć; że w tej samej nawet oto chwili znajdowały się na świecie pary szczęśliwe, niepamiętnie oddane długim rozmowom śród gajów figowych i pomarańczowych, nad brzegami strumyków, w obec zachodzącego słońca i powstającej nocy gwiaździstej, i że gdyby wyroki opatrzne nie chciały mieć były inaczej, on mógłby był z nią właśnie stanowić jedne z takich par ubłogosławionych, — gdy sobie to wszystko rozważał, serce jego, obrazami takiemi podniecone, zapływało czułością i rozpaczą. Ach, taki to ona! o niej to myśl nieprzebłagana, nieodżegnana, wracała ustawicznie, ona go wciąż tak dręczyła, w mózg mu się wpijała, wnętrzności mu rozdzierała. Tego co zrobił nie żałował; nie ubolewał nad tem, co się stać miało i stało; tak jak postąpił, gotów był postąpić i teraz jeszcze; wolał dziewczynę tę widzieć w"rękach kata, niźli w objęciach rotmistrza. Ale cierpiał; cierpiał do tego stopnia, że bywały chwile, iż sobie włosy garściami darł z głowy, i patrzał azali nie posiwiały. W liczbie innych, był i taki moment, kiedy mu przychodziło do głowy, że w owej to być może właśnie sekundzie ohydny łańcuch, widziany z rana, zaciskał żelaznym swym węzłem wdzięczną i wątłą szyję dziewczęcia. Myśl ta oblewała go potem śmiertelnym. Innym razem, acz wciąż rozchychotany w sobie szatańsko, odtwarzał w duchu postać tej Esmeraldy, którą po raz pierwszy ujrzał na placu katedralnym, żywą, wesołą, swobodną, ustrojoną, skaczącą, skrzydlatą, powiewną, i tuż zaraz zestawił ją z postacią Esmeraldy dnia ostatniego, z postronkiem na szyi, w jednej koszuli, wstępującą zwolna bosemi stopami na Stromą drabinkę szubienicy; podwójny ten obraz odbijał się na jego sumieniu w taki sposób, że go z krzykiem przeraźliwym odsunął od siebie. Podczas gdy rozpaczliwa ta burza wywracała, łamała, rwała, gięła, wypleniała wszystko, co w jego duszy znalazła, on spojrzał przypadkiem na przyrodę do koła siebie. U stóp jego, kury kwokcząc grzebały w śmietnikach, chrząszcze połyskujące wylatywały ku słońcu; po nad głową kilka gromad obłoków szarych, kłębiasto sunęły po błękitach niebios; na widnokręgu wieża opactwa Ś-go Wiktora przecinała poziom wyniosłości okolicznych łupkowym swym obeliskiem, a tuż niedaleko młynarz z Wysokich-Wiosek pogwizdując, przyglądał się obrotowi skrzydeł-robotnic swojego młyna. Widok całego tego życia ruchliwego, uporządkowanego, spokojnego, roztaczającego się przed nim w tysiącznych kształtach, zamiast ulgi, nową tylko boleść do piersi mu wtłoczył. Począł biedź znowu. Pędził tak przez pola aż do wieczora. Ucieczka ta od natury, od życia, od siebie samego, odludzi, od Boga, od wszystkiego, trwała popołudnie całe. Niekiedy rzucał się twarzą na ziemię i paznogciami szarpał zboże młode. Niekiedy znowu zatrzymywał się na skraju wsi opuszczonej; myśli ciążyły mu tak okropnie, że chwytał się obiema rękami za głowę i usiłował wyrwać ją z ramion, jakby w zamiarze roztrzaskania gdziekolwiek o kamień. Jakoś około zachodu słońca raz jeszcze zajrzał w głąb' swego jestestwa, i przekonał się, że niewiele mu brakło do obłąkania. Huragan trwający w nim od chwili, w której stracił nadzieję i chęć wybawienia cyganki, huragan ten nie pozostawił na dnie jego sumienia ani jednego zdrowego pojęcia, ani jednego jaśniejszego wrażenia. Rozum leżał prawie do szczętu złamany i znicestwiony. Umysł zachował dwa tylko wyobrażenia wybitniejsze: Esmeraldę i szubienicę; wszystko inne było czarne. Dwa te obrazy, zbliżone do siebie, tworzyły gruppę przerażającą; im więcej wytężał resztki rozwagi i myślenia, tem więcej kształty owe wyrastały w jego oczach, prawem fantastycznej jakiejś postępni, tamten na coś nieskończenie pięknego, wdzięcznego, czarującego, świetlanego, ten znowu na coś bezdennie strasznego i ohydnego; tak, iż w końcu Esmeralda przedstawiała mu się gwiazdą promienną, a szubienica olbrzymią jakąś, ogołoconą z ciała prawicą. Rzecz godna uwagi: przez ciąg trwania całej tej tortury, myśl samobójstwa ani razu przed nim rzetelnie nie stanęła. Taką już była natura nędznika. Cenił życie. Być też może, że doprawdy widział piekło przed sobą. Dzień tymczasem coraz bardziej zbliżał się ku końcowi. To co w nim żyjącego pozostało jeszcze, instynktownie dopomniało się o powrót. Sądził, iż był daleko od Paryża; rozejrzawszy się atoli baczniej spostrzegł, że tylko okrążył do koła mury Wszechnicy. Wieża Ś-go Sulpicyusza i trzy wysokie dzwonnice Ś-go Germana od Łąk sterczały nad widokręgiem na prawo. Podążył w tę stronę. Posłyszawszy okrzyk: kto idzie ? strażników opata, rozstawionych w krąg obronnej ściany klasztoru, zawrócił w bok. skierował się pierwszą ścieżką, którą przed sobą znalazł między młynem opackim i szpitalem przedmiejskim, a po kilku minutach znalazł się na brzegu Gaiku-palestrzańskiego. Gaik ów słynął z awanturek i hałasów, kipiących w nim dniem i nocą; była to hydra dla bogobojnej zakonnej braci od Ś-go Germana. Quod monachis Sancti-Germani pratensis hydra fuit, clericis nova semper discidiorum capita suscitantibus. Archidyakon bał się spotkać tu z kimkolwiek; lękało go każde ludzkie oblicze; wyminął Wszechnicę, obszedł okopisko Saint-Germain; pragnął teraz wejść do miasta jak można najpóźniej. Przemknął tedy wzdłuż wybrzeża Palestrzańskiego-Gaiku, obrał drożynkę odludną, by się nie natknąć na Nowoboże i dotarł nareszcie do brzegu rzeki. Tutaj dom Klaudyusz znalazł przewoźnika, co mu za kilka soldów paryzkich dostać się pomógł pod górę Sekwany, aż do wystającego klina Grodu, gdzie go wysadził tuż obok owego pustego pasa gruntu, przy którym czytelnik widział już rozmarzonego Gringoire'a obok pasa, który się wydłużał aż po za ogrody królewskie, równolegle do Wyspy-Pastuszej. Monotonne kołysanie łodzi i szmer fal rzecznych, jakby uśpiły nieszczęśliwego Klaudyusza. Kiedy się przewoźnik oddalił, on pozostał osłupiały na zaspach nadrzecznych, patrząc bezmyślnie przed siebie ; przedmioty przedstawiały mu się w jakichś kształtach rozhuśtanych i powydłużanych, tworzących rodzaj gry fantasmagorycznej. Zdarza się niekiedy, że zmęczenie sprawione boleścią wielką, oddziaływa w podobny sposób na umysł. Słońce kryło się już za wysoką wieżę Nesle. Mrok zapadał. Niebo było białe, białawą rzeka. Między niebem a rzeką, lewe wybrzeże Sekwany, na które spoglądał, rozpromieniało na widnokręgu tułów swej ciemny, i zwężając się coraz bardziej perspektywicznie, ostrym klinem rozcinało mgły oddalenia, niby olbrzymia piramida czarna, obciążona domami, których same tylko kontury ciemne ostro się uwydatniały na jasnem tle nieba i rzeki. Gdzieniegdzie okna migotać zaczynały światełkami, jako dziurkowate oczka rozpalonego żelaznego pieca. Niezmierny ten obelisk czarny, odosobniony w ten sposób pośród białych płacht firmamentu i Sekwany, bardzo szerokiej w tem miejscu, wywołał na dom Klaudyuszu wrażenie szczególne, podobne do tego, jakiegoby doznał człowiek, który położywszy się na wznak u stóp dzwonnicy strasburgskiej, patrzał na ogromną i wysoką jej wieżę, strzelającą mu po nad głową w światłocień zmroku. Z ta różnicą, że tutaj Klaudyusz stał, a obelisk leżał; ponieważ jednak rzeka, odzwierciadlając niebo, przepaścisto przedłuża pod nim powietrzną próżnię, olbrzymi zatem przylądek równie szeroko i zamaszysto roztaczał się na błękitnawo-szarem tem morzu, jak katedralna wieża stolicy alzackiej na przestworzach podobłocznych, sprawiając ten sam skutek. Wrażenie owo tem nawet było dziwniejsze i głębsze, że archidyakon miał tu zaprawdę dzwonnicę strasburgską przed sobą, ale dzwonnicę wysoką na dwie mile, coś niesłychanego, tytanicznego, nieobjętego; gmach, jakiego żadne jeszcze oko ludzkie nie widziało, wieżę Babel. Kominy domów, strzelniczne zagłębienia baszt okopowych, kolczate szczyty dachów, dzwonniczka Augustyanów, wieża Nesle, wszystkie te ostre wydatności gmachów, szczerbiące profil kolosalnego obeliska, wzmagały obłęd optyczny, dziwacznie igrając w oku wycinkami rzeźby gęsto-strzępiastej i fantastycznej. W stanie halucynacyi, w jakim się znajdował, Klaudyusz był pewien, że widzi, na własne żywe oczy widzi, świątynię piekieł; tysiące świateł rozrzuconych na całej powierzchni przerażającego gmachu wydały mu się tyloraż otworami niezmierzonego wewnętrznego ogniska, glosy zaś i pomruki, ztamtąd się wyrywające, krzykami i rzężeniami dusz potępionych. Wówczas, zdjęty strachem, uszy sobie zatkał rękami by nic nie słyszeć, odwrócił się tyłem by nic nie widzieć, i szybkiemi kroki oddalił się od okropnego przywidzenia. Ale przywidzenie było w nim samym. Gdy wszedł w ulice, przechodnie poruszający się przy kagańcowych pobłyskach sklepowych wystaw tworzyli w jego oczach jakieś mrowisko widm i cieniów, tłukących się w jedne i drugą stronę. W uszach huczało mu i turkotało jak w tartaku; mary naprzykrzone a ciężkie, umysł mu obsiadały. Nie widział ani domów, ani bruku, ani wozów, ani mężczyzn lub kobiet, a tylko zamęt przedmiotów nieokreślonych, które się z sobą rębami zlewały. Na rogu ulicy Bednarskiej znajdował się sklepik korzenny, którego daszek, zwyczajem przechowanym od niepamiętnych czasów, oczepiany był na około krążkami blaszanemi, ze zwieszającym się od nich frędzlatym pasem świeczek drewnianych, które się trącały na wietrze i jak kastaniety klaskamy. Jemu się wyobrażało, że posłyszał chrzęst pęku szkieletów u szczytu Góry-Sokolej. — O! — zgrzytnął — wicher nocny tłucze je jedno o drugie, i miesza szczęk łańcuchów z chrupaniem ich kości. Ona jest może tam, śród tych wisielców! Stracił głowę do reszty, i sam już nie wiedział dokąd szedł. Zrobiwszy parę kroków, znalazł się na moście Ś-to-Michalskim. Świeciło się w jednem z okienek dolnych i zbliżył się ku niemu. Przez potłuczone szyby ujrzał ciupę brudną, która zgmatwane jakieś wspomnienia w nim obudziła. W izdebce tej, źle oświetlonej lampką mizerną, siedział przy stole młodzieniec jasnowłosy i świeży, z rozweseloną twarzą, obejmujący przy serdecznych wybuchach śmiechu dziewkę młodą, czupurną i bezczelnie w gałganki ustrojoną ; w pobliżu lampki staruszka garbata przędła kądziel i wyśpiewywała jakiś różaniec łysogórski głosem ochrypłym. Ponieważ dziarski chłopczyna wybuchy śmiechu urywał od czasu do czasu dla figlów, pieśń starej dochodziła kawałkami do uszu księdza; było to coś ciemnego i ohydnego zarazem: Warcz kądziałko! kat psia wiara Kiedyś tobą się poszczyci: Nitka twoja szorstka, szara, Lecz postronek będzie z nici. Orze, picie ludziom grzędę Sam Lucyper pod konopie : Ja gdy swej zagonik skopię Komornicą jego będę. Szubieniczko grevska stara! Nie poskąpi nam czart mienia, Toż wciąż szczepi w pokolenia Miłość kruczków i pubara. Warcz-że, kręć się, nitko szara, Ja cię karmię śliną, potem, Za toż spoi ciebie wiara Krwią swą, winem krasno-złotem... Tu młodzieniec klasnął całusem w usta dziewki i śmiechem się zaniósł. Staruszką była Falurdeiowa, dziewką zwykła ulicznica miejska, młodzieńcem brat archidyakona, Jehan. Klaudyusz nie przestawał patrzeć. To czy owo widowisko, dla niego było wszystko jedno. Jehan powstał właśnie, i podszedł ku okienku, znajdującemu si; w głębi ciupy, otworzył je, powiódł wzrokiem po nadbrzeżnych domach, w których zdala pobłyskiwały tysiączne szyby oświetlone, i rzekł zamykając: — Na młode latka matki Falurdelowej! noc już na dworze. Łyczak] zapalają świeczki, Bozia gwiazdy. Poczem chłopiec wrócił do dziewki, rznąwszy po drodze o ziemię próżną flaszą, która stała na stole. — Do trzystu beczek! — zawołał — już pusta! a tu ani feniga w kieszeni, lzabelko, duszko moja, klnę ci się na żywot matki, że nie będę rad z Jupitera, dopóki nie przemieni dwóch tych twoich brodaweczek białych na dwa czarne dzbany, z których ciągnąć będę winko bońskie, jak bąk, we dnie i w nocy. Miluchny ten żarcik rozśmieszył dziewkę, a Jehanek wyszedł. Dom Klaudyusz tyle tylko miał czasu, co upaść na ziemię, by się twarz w twarz nie spotkać z braciszkiem i nie być przezeń poznanym. Na jego szczęście ulica była ciemna, a żak pijany. Jehan atoli dojrzał archidyakona leżącego na bruku w kałuży. — Oho! — powiedział — ten to chyba dnia dzisiejszego nie stracił na czczo. Potracił nogą dom Klaudyusza, który oddech zataił. — Na smierć! do nitki! — zauważył. — Jak mamę kocham pełniusieńki. Prawdziwa pijawka oderwana od beczki... Łysak jakiś — dodał nachylając się — starowina. Fortunate senex! Poczem Klaudyusz posłyszał, że się urwis oddalił, powiadając: — Bądź co bądź, rozum rzecz to wcale piękna, i brat mej archidyakon szczęśliwym być musi, że taki skromny i pieniądze ma. Archidyakon zerwał się czemprędzej i co tchu pędził ku NotreDame, której ogromne wieże widział w mroku wznoszące się po nad domy. W chwili, gdy cały zdyszany wbiegał na Plac przedkatedralny, zatrzymał się naraz, cofnął i nie śmiał oczu podnieść na gmach złowrogi. — Jest-że rzeczą możebną — rzekł do siebie z cicha—by coś podobnego stało się tutaj, dziś, tego właśnie rana? Spróbował jednak spojrzeć na kościół. Fronton był ciemny; niebo z tyłu iskrzyło się gwiazdami. Półobrączkowy księżyc, który tylko co wysforował się był na widnokrąg, w tej chwili zatrzymał się u szczytu wieży prawej i siadł, zdawało się. jako ptak świetlany, na brzegu balustrady gałęzisto wycinanej. Drzwi klasztorne były zamknięte; ale archidyakon przy sobie zawsze nosił klucz od wieży, w której się znajdowała jego pracownia. Przy jego pomocy dostał się do wnętrza katedry. W kościele znalazł ciemność i milczenie jaskini. Po grubych cieniach, spadających ze wszech stron szerokiemi płachtami, poznał, że nie zdjęto jeszcze obchodowych obić tego poranka. Wielki krzyż srebrny migotał w głębi, usiany pobłyskującemi punkcikami, jako droga mleczna nocy tej grobowej. Podłużne okna głównego przyołtarzowego chóru wychylały z pod czarnych zasłon ostrołukowe swe wierzchołki, których mleczne szyby, przeszyte promieńmi księżyca, miały już tylko niepewny kolor nocy, coś nakształt fioletu, białego i błękitnawego, jakby odblask który spotykamy jedynie na twarzy umarłych. Archidyakonowi się zdało, spoglądając dokoła chóru na blade te odcinki ostrołukowe, że patrzy na infuły potępionych biskupów. Przymknął powieki, a gdy je napowrót otworzył, widziało mu się, jakoby cały szereg twarzy nieboszczyków jemu samemu z kolei się przyglądał. Począł biedź przez kościół. Uroiło mu się wtedy, że i katedra się poruszyła, zatrzęsła, ożywała, ożyła; że wszystkie grube kolumny stały się ogromnemi łapami, tłukącemi o posadzkę szerokiemi swemi kamiennemi kopytami, i że gmach olbrzymi zamienił się na rodzaj nadzwyczajnego jakiegoś słonia, który oddychał i postępował, mając slupy za nogi, dwie wieże za trąbę, a niezmierną zasłonę żałobną za czaprak. Gorączka, czy obłąkanie doszły więc w nim do tego stopnia natężenia, że świat zewnętrzny był już tylko dla nieszczęśliwca gatunkiem Apokalipsy, widzialnej, dotykalnej, przerażającej. Doznał na chwilę ulgi. Zasunąwszy się pod sklepienie nawy bocznej, postrzegł z po za ciężkich kolumn czerwonawy odblask światełka. Rzucił się ku niemu, jak ku gwiaździe. Była to lampka maleńka, oświecająca we dnie i w nocy brewiarz publiczny Najświętszej Panny, osłonięty splotami kratek żelaznych. Rzucił się z upragnieniem na świętą księgę w nadziei, że w niej znajdzie jakąś pociechę lub zachętę jakąś. Księga otwartą była na tym oto ustępie Hioba, który przebiegł źrenicą nieruchomą: „I duch przeszedł przed obliczem mojem, i słyszałem tchnienie słabe, i włosy powstały na ciele mojem”. Przy czytaniu słów tych ponurych, doznał najprzód dziwnie ostrego jakiegoś wrażenia; drgnął jak ślepy, gdy poczuje nagłe ukłócie kija podniesionego z ziemi. Wspomniawszy zaś tę, która dnia tego umarła, nogi się pod nim zachwiały i bezwładnie się usunął na posadzkę. Mózg mu rozpierały, po głowie się mu zataczały kłęby tak potwornego jakiegoś dymu, że czaszkę swą brał za komin piekielny. Zdaje się, że czas niemały zostawał w tem położeniu, bez czucia, bez zmysłów, przybity i jakby przyduszony dłonią szatana. W końcu wróciło mu trochę sił; pomyślał o schronieniu się w wieży, przy boku wiernego swego Quasimodo. Podniósł się; a że strach go obejmował, wziął, by sobie drogę oświetlić, lampkę od brewiarza. Było to świętokradztwo; ale na takie drobiazgi nie mógł już zważać w chwili obecnej. Począł zwolna wstępować na wschody wieży, pełen tajemnego przerażenia, które światełko mistyczne, pnące się o tak późnej porze ze strzelnicy na strzelnicę ku dzwonnicznemu szczytowi, roztaczało aż na rzadkich przechodniów placu przedkatedralnego. Naraz poczuł coś zimnego na twarzy i znalazł się u drzwi ostatniej pod górę galeryi. Powietrze było chłodne; niebo zapływało obłokami, których szerokie białe ręby zachodziły jedne na drugie, łamiąc się kątami; przedstawiało jakby rzekę pędzącą krę popękaną. Bogaty księżyc, osiadły pośród obłoków, podobnym był do okrętu podniebnego, zapartego w lody powietrzne. Pochylił głowę i przypatrywał się czas jakiś przez szereg kolumn łączących dwie wieże, a skroś siatkowej opony mgieł i dymów, milczącym gromadom dachów Paryża, ostrych, niezliczonych, ściśniętych i zdrobniałych, jako fale morza spokojnego w noc letnią. Księżyc rzucał promienie sinawe, nadające niebu i ziemi jednostajnie spopielała barwę. Zegar w tej chwili począł wywodzić cienkie i zgrzytliwe swe tony. Wybiła północ. Dom Klaudyuszowi stanęło w myśli południe. Dwunasta wracała. — Ach! — rzekł do siebie z cicha — już zapewne teraz jest zimna. Silniejszy podmuch wiatru zgasił mu nagle lampkę, i tej-że samej niema! chwili ujrzał zjawiający się na przeciwnym rogu wieży cień jakiś, kształt, postać w bieli, niewiastę. Drgnął. Czuł, że nie śnił. Tuż obok mary znajdowała się mała koza, mieszająca płaczliwy głos swej z ostatniemi oddźwiękami zegara. Odważył się spojrzeć. Ujrzał ją, ją samą. Była bladą i zachmurzoną. Włosy spadały jej na ramiona tak, jak z rana; ale już sznurek znikł z szyi, ręce miała rozwiązane: była wolną, była nieboszczką. Ubranie miała na sobie białe, biała zasłona spadała jej z czoła. Szła ku niemu, zwolna, patrząc w niebo: koza nadprzyrodzona postępowała za nią. Uczuł się ciężkim jak z kamienia i nie był w stanie uciekać. Za każdym jej krokiem naprzód, on robił krok w tył, nic więcej. Zasunął się w ten sposób aż pod ciemne sklepienie schodów. Kostniał na samą myśl, że ona także podąży tu może za nim; gdyby się to było stało, byłby niezawodnie skonał z trwogi. Ona tymczasem zbliżyła się tylko do wejścia na schody, zatrzymała się moment przy nich, głęboko popatrzyła w cień, i poszła dalej. Wydała mu się słuszniejsza, niż za życia; księżyc przeświecał przez jej sukienkę; słychać było jej oddech. Gdy się oddaliła, on począł zstępować ze schodów; zwolna, spokojnie, wzorem widma, które mu się pokazało — sam siebie brał już bowiem za upiora — struchlały, dziki, z najeżonemi włosami, ze wzrokiem obłąkanym, wciąż ze zgaszoną lampką w ręku; i schodząc tak po stopniach kręcących się w śrubę, dobitnie wciąż słyszał w uchu powtarzający się szyderczo głos jakiś: „I duch przeszedł przed obliczem mojem, i słyszałem tchnienie słabe i włosy powstały na ciele mojem”.